Stay Stay Stay
by Evangeline Usagi-san
Summary: This is based off the song Stay, Stay, Stay by Taylor Swift off her new album Red. Its RinxLen fluff! Its adorable so read it! It would make me happy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello! Here is another Vocaloid one-shot. Its Rin and Len. No twincest and its just fluffy and sweet. I went to ALA(Anime Los Angeles) today and saw a ton of Vocaloids there! I got pictures with one group of Vocaloids who were dressed in the Love Is War style outfits. It was epic! Next year I'm gonna go for all three days!**

Stay, Stay, Stay

_**I'm pretty sure we almost broke up last night**_

_**I threw my phone across the room at you**_

_**I was expecting some dramatic turn away but you stayed**_

_**This morning I said we should talk about it**_

_**Cause I read you should never leave a fight unresolved**_

_**That's when you came in wearing a football helmet**_

_**And said okay let's talk**_

_**And I said...**_

As I threw a orange across the room, Len started laughing. Doesn't he know that I was aiming at him, right?

"Why are you laughing,"I ask.

"Your just so cute when your mad," Len replies. I throw another orange.

"I am not cute when I'm mad," I say. He always says that. He stops laughing and looks at me lovingly.

"Here, I'll leave you be for now. I'll be back tomorrow," Len says and exits. I stare after him. What just happened?

_**Stay stay stay I've been loving you for quite some time time time**_

_**You think that it's funny when I'm mad mad mad**_

_**But I think that it's best if we both stay**_

~_Next Morning_~

"Hey Len," I say. He looks at me with those beautiful blue eyes. The same ones that match mine.

"Good morning Rin."

"Um...Do you want to talk about what happened last night," I ask nervously. I read somewhere that you should never leave a fight unresolved in a relationship.

"One minute," Len says and walks off down the hall. When he comes back, he's wearing a football helmet. "Okay. Go on." I giggle.

"Alright," I start,"I'm sorry for throwing oranges at you."

"I don't blame you,"Len says. Faint color rises into my cheeks.

"S-So please, d-don't go. Stay," I stutter. Len walks over to me and wraps me in a hug.

"Now why would I ever do that," he says quietly so just I can hear him,"I love you Rin." He is the only one loves me when I'm mad or annoyed. I think that we should stay together. I think Len agrees with me.

_**Before you I only dated self indulgent takers who took all of their problems out on me**_

_**But you carry my groceries and now I'm always laughing**_

_**And I love you because you have given me no choice but to**_

I was thinking, while sitting in my room looking out the window, about all the other jerks I dated before Len. Self indulgent takers. Especially Kaito. He only used me to get close to Miku. When he was angry he would yell at me and I remember one time I ran. Ran straight to Len. I don't know why I ever went out with any of them.

One time, I had to go to the store to get somethings that my mother needed for dinner. I saw Len there. He smiled at me and asked if I needed any help carrying the groceries. He walked with me all the way back to my house. I was laughing the whole way there. He kept going on about bananas and how when he was a kid he thought they could talk. Him and his bananas...

_**You took the time to memorize me my fears my hopes and dreams**_

_**I just like hanging out with you all the time**_

_**All those times that you didn't leave it's been occurring to me I would like to hang out with you for my whole life**_

"What do you plan on doing after high school," Len asked casually. We were at a cafe in town. He knows it my favorite cafe. I come here a lot with Miku, Gumi, Luka, and Meiko.

"I want to become a singer," I reply with a small smile,"I don't know if I'm good enough to though." He smiles at me and says,"Of course your good enough."

"Thanks Len."

Len takes my hand my hand in his and starts using his thumb rub soothing circles on the back of my hand.

"I'll support you the whole way," He says. I blush slightly. He's always so supportive of my hopes and dreams. He knows me like his favorite song. I'm an open book that Len can read easily.

_**Stay stay stay I've been loving you for quite some time time time**_

_**You think that it's funny when I'm mad mad mad**_

_**But I think that it's best if we both stay**_

Len is mine and I am Len's.

We love each other very much.

We will be together forever.

**A/N Well, there you go. I will update my ongoing stories when I can. If I don't answer a review its because I won't have my phone till I get my grade up in math. Anyway, R&R! Questions are welcome! Criticism is also welcome!**


	2. Author's Note (Must Read)

Author's Note!

Okay, so I'm not an avid updater. According to my friend, Trina, I'm a sucky updater. Although, I have decided to re-do _**all**_ my stories. Its because I go back and read some of them and I was an ametuer then and now, I am a better writer. So, I hope you guys won't hate me. They will be the same except with re-written sentences and correct grammar and spelling. And different music mentions as well.

Hope you guys like the re-write versions!

-_Evangeline Usagi-san _:3

_Patrina,_

_I expect you to yell at me at school. I look forward to it._


End file.
